Abstract - Administrative Core The Peds-ONC Immunotherapy Center Administrative Core will handle all of the administrative activities required to coordinate the Center activities within Nationwide Children's Hospital, The Ohio State University, New York Medical College, the University of Minnesota (Project 1 subcontract), Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards, the NCI and other members of the PI-DDN. The Core will manage budgets of Project Leaders and Core Directors, monitor expenditures and provide progress reports. The Core will coordinate all meetings and travel of Peds-ONC Immunotherapy Center members relative to PI-DDN activities. The Core will also handle biostatistical analyses as well as tabular and graphical presentation of all data generated in the projects to ensure uniformity. Finally, the Core team will also coordinate the contracts and annual meeting of the external scientific advisory board. Thus, the Administrative Core budget includes travel for members, honoraria for external scientific advisory board members, and time and effort for a biostatistical team.